nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Katniss
Katniss Everdeen is the main character and the narrator of the [http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_trilogy Hunger Games trilogy]. After her younger sister, Prim, was chosen to participate in the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss volunteered to take her place as the female tribute from District 12. Her acts of defiance against the Capitol in the arena led the people of Panem to view her as the face of the rebellion. She later became what was called "The Mockingjay," and led the rebellion to victory against the Capitol, ending a 75-year-long suppression. Personality Katniss has straight long black hair, which she normally pulls back into a long braid, olive skin, and gray eyes. She is small in stature and thin for her age as she was generally malnourished because of her district's poverty. She is thus one of the smallest tributes in her Games, but due to her outdoor life, she is strong for her size. She is also known as "the girl on fire" during the Hunger Games; she earns this title from her fierce personality and the outfits created for her by her stylist, Cinna. Katniss is not very image-conscious, to the consternation of Venia, one of her stylists. In the first book, her hearing in her left ear is destroyed because of an explosion caused in the arena, but it is fixed in the Capitol in the end, as are all of her other major and more minor injuries including the erasing of any scars. Before entering the arena the first time, Katniss had many minor scrapes and cuts, and her outward appearance was very much imperfect. However, after she won, they were repaired by the Capitol doctors. Most notable about her appearance and demeanor, however, was the image she unconsciously projected, as noted by her co-tribute Peeta. Skill Katniss is a highly skilled archer and hunter, which she learned from her father. After meeting Gale, she added fishing and trapping to her skills. She also had to educate herself on the edible, medicinal, and poisonous plant life of District 12 and hunting and gathering on a daily basis has given her a highly skilled sense of woodcraft. She uses her archery and her daring to score an 11 out of a possible 12 during the pre-games judging. She has some experience with wielding and throwing a knife in order to finish off a wounded prey animal. Later in District 13, she belatedly undergoes military training in order to participate in the fighting against the Capitol and gains enough proficiency with a gun to be selected for a sharpshooter unit, Squad 451. Katniss is a skilled tree-climber, which has benefited her in hunting and the Games. Additionally, she has a good singing voice, also inherited from her father, although she was reluctant to sing since his death. Role In Ultima One month passed after the fall of the Capitol. After that the Org launched an invasion, and immediatly took over. They had better weapons, and numbers then the people of Katniss's world. The Org rebuilt the Districts, and transformed them into concentration camps, and reduced what was left of the Capitol to a smoldering Ruin. Katniss and Peeta tried to escape, but they were both captured. Katniss was held in an Org cell for sometime, until a man with a black hood approached her. He told her if she did things for him, a LOT of things, not only would he return her to her world, but he'll also pull back his troops, let the people go, and even return her love ones, even the dead ones. She hardly believe the "bringing back the dead" part, but she knew that Peeta was locked up somewhere, and the man, who informed her he was second in command of the Org did tell her he was still alive, and was in a different holding cell. After losing so much, and despite being forced by the Gamemakers to entertain them, she decided to follow what he said. But in truth she's secretly plotting to escape his grip, and rescue Peeta. The assignment Lodo gave to her was to infiltrate the Society. To accomplish this, the he fabricated a report that the world of the Hunger Games was destroyed in an Org raid, and several people were sent to the Dimensional Wastelands. He then had Katniss dropped in the wastelands, where she spend some time before a Society Patrol picked her up. She is now currently a part of the Sentinels. Katniss has become well liked, and trust worthy among the Society. No one knows that Lodo currently has a leash on her. Actually two leashes. Lodo secretly planted an artificial parasite into her, when she was incarcerated. So even if she found a way to rescue Peeta without compromising the Society, Lodo will be one step ahead of her. Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:Sentinels Category:Organization